Looseleaf binder mechanisms of various types conventionally include a shiftable latching member, such as a slide, for releasably holding a portion of the paper-holding mechanism latched in assembled position, for example to the binder cover. To prevent the latching member from inadvertently being shifted out of its current shifted position, it is desirable that a suitable detenting mechanism be provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,148,789 shows one approach for providing this desirable detenting function. The detenting structure of that patent comprises an elongated tongue struck or sheared from the latching slide member and formed at its outer free end with a detent protuberance. The protuberance is adapted to mate with one or the other of two spaces detent recesses formed in a member adjacent to and relative to which the latching slide moves.